


You Found Me

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Runaway Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been kicked out of his home and has nowhere to go but the little diner that Benny Lafitte owns.  It's there that he meets the very charming Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this is very angsty, homeless Castiel, homophobic slurs/bashing (not by Dean), very tiny/vague hint of suicidal thoughts, bare backing, somnophelia.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

__

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

**  
**  


Castiel stared up at his house as a huge lump lodged its way into his throat, his parents had finally kicked him out.  He had been so sure that they would at least listen and be just a slight bit accepting.  Even Gabriel’s wild antics were more tolerated than Castiel’s “devious” ways.  He had barely gone out on a walk to clear his head when he got home to see one lone backpack sitting on the lawn and all the locks changed.  What the hell was he even supposed to do now?  He had no money, no job and now, no home.  Shaking his head in disgust he stormed away from the house and towards the busier part of the city.

There was a little diner that he knew he could sit and gather himself, Benny would never kick him out even if he had no money.  He barely knew the guy but the few times he had eaten there with his family he got the impression the man was a huge sweetheart.  Before he took a seat in a booth, Castiel made a beeline for the bathroom.  He was a mess, hair sticking up from the multiple times he ran his fingers through it and his eyes were dark red.  His glasses barely even covered how swollen they were.  

“What the fuck am I gonna do…” Castiel grumbled going through his backpack a little aggressively, his heart clenching when he saw that his favorite hoodie was on the bottom of the bag.  It was stupid, but he loved it dearly.  It was black with a simple cartoon bumble bee on the front.  The sweater was huge on him and damn near came to his knees; it kept him warm and that’s all he cared about.  He slipped it on and tried to clean himself up a bit before going back into the diner.  Benny gave him a little nod, his eyes narrowing with worry but said nothing as Castiel chose a booth that gave him a pretty view outside.  

* * *

Benny hummed softly to himself, turning at the sound of the bell above the door.  Right on time, Castiel came stumbling in all huddled up in that huge ass hoodie of his.  He still didn’t know what was going on with that kid but he had a feeling.  And it wasn’t a good one.  Not with the way the kid’s eyes were constantly glassy with tears.  It’d been nearly two weeks and he really should tell him to get lost...but it killed him every time he even thought about that.  So, instead he gave him a cup of coffee and the leftover pie from the night before.  Castiel tried to pay him once but nearly burst into tears when he didn’t have enough.  Benny just shushed him and walked away before he could punch something in the wall.  Whoever hurt that kid...Benny shook his head and took in a deep breath to force a smile towards him.

“Heya Cas…” he said walking over the usual.  Castiel beamed up at him and Benny felt his stomach drop when he realized how dirty he was getting.  He was about to ask when the phone rang and he gave Castiel a little smile as he backed up to snatch up the damn thing.

Stepping through the door, causing the little bell to chime still made Dean shake his head fondly. There was something about this place that made him feel happy and warm. The mouthwatering scents that blew in from the grill were just the icing on his diner experience cupcake. When he went to sit in his usual booth, he noticed it wasn’t empty. He was going to jokingly complain about it to Benny until he looked closer at the kid. There were dark circles under the boy’s eyes, that coupled with what seemed to be a red-rimmed and glassy quality, instantly made him worry. The fact that the big blue irises were probably the most distractingly gorgeous color he’d ever seen only added to his curiosity.

Dean shook his head and made his way toward the counter to have a chat with Benny, maybe he’d know more about the situation. Hell, maybe the kid just didn’t like washing up or something. He refused to let his mind make up wild scenarios even though his protective instinct had already flared up.

“Hey, man. Looks like my seat’s taken,” he teased, jerking his head subtly in the direction of his usual booth.

Benny frowned, looking around Dean to glance over at Castiel.  Poor kid was huddled around his coffee like it was his lifeline.  

“Yeah, sorry about that Dean.  He likes sitting there cause the window...haven’t had the heart to tell him to move…” Benny sighed heavily.  He finished up the conversation with his vendor and hung up the phone.  “You want your usual brother?”

“Yeah, man that’d be great..” he hesitated for a moment before reassuring himself it wouldn’t go to waste. “Actually, make that a double order. I think I might just go take back my booth,” he said with a wink. Benny knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t kick the kid out, the man’s wheels were already turning to put the clues together. Dean just walked away with a smile.

“Dean…” Benny grumbled, watching Dean walk away before he could say more.  He rolled his eyes and prayed he wouldn’t actually scare the kid off.  Turning on his heel he disappeared into the kitchen to cook up Dean’s food himself.

Dean strolled casually toward the booth, moving slowly enough to let the boy see him coming. Well, he would have if his face wasn’t pointed toward the world outside. He stood next to the opposite end of the other booth with a friendly grin plastered on his lips. He cleared his throat and waited for the kid to turn around “I hate to bother you, but this is my usual booth and, well, I’m a creature of habit. I thought maybe if you didn’t mind, we could share it?”

Castiel was so zoned out on everything outside that he barely heard the voice next to him, “Hm?  Oh...wow…” Castiel gasped when he finally did look up.  He had to be dreaming...the man standing next to him was too gorgeous to be real.  And with that warm smile?  This definitely wasn’t real...why would a man like this even smile at him like that?  Benny did it out of pity… “I-I’m sorry...did...I can leave if you want…” he stammered swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

Shit! Dean thought to himself, of course the kid was freaked out. He wanted to yell a loud no but decided that would probably be too much. He settled down before trusting his mouth to do what he asked of it. “Nah, man. If you want I can sit somewhere else. I just thought it might be nice to have some company, for the both of us.” Dean could read the nervousness pouring off the kid, but didn’t want to comment. “ and just so you know, I am an excellent conversationalist, no matter what Benny tells everyone,” he said, allowing himself a small laugh at the thought of his friend.

Castiel stared up at him with wide eyes, he caught some movement and looked over to see Benny giving him a little nod.  He held his breath and finally nodded, knowing all too well that his face was probably bright red.  It really didn’t help that he also knew he wasn’t at his cleanest...and that alone made him want to shrivel up in a corner.  “I’m sorry...company would be nice,” he said giving the man a barely there smile.  His stomach gave out a mean rumble and he quickly drank down his coffee.

Dean gave a small, but sincere smile as he slid into his seat. He took in the details, hopefully not drawing too much attention to his gaze, checking for any clues that might help him figure out what was going on. He’d heard the growl of the kid’s stomach and belatedly gave himself a pat on the back for thinking ahead. The boy’s skin was free of dirt and grime, clearly he’d been washing up but his clothes were well worn and seemed as if they hadn’t been changed all that much. So he probably just hadn’t done laundry, or well, been able to do it.

He offered his hand. “I’m Dean,” he said, quickly reminding himself that the boy wasn’t an exhibit.

Castiel couldn’t help staring at the offered hand for a second before reaching out himself, a shudder going through his limbs when his frigid fingers met Dean’s warmth.  He recoiled almost instantly, not wanting to disgust the guy but Dean just held on to his hand.  Castiel swallowed hard and fought to keep his breathing even.  “I’m...my name’s Castiel,” he said quickly, lowering his eyes but allowed for Dean to keep a hold of his hand.

The ice cold grip of the boy’s hand scared him, it was clear that he’d already been inside long enough to finish a cup of coffee but he was still cold. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the boy hadn’t came in from a warm car,. no the kid had definitely spent far too long in the winter weather to have kept that much of a chill on him. Dean knew it was weird that he was still holding onto the soft, callous free palm but he didn’t want to let go.

Not wanting to embarrass the kid or look like a dirty old man, he finally spoke up. “Wow, your hands feel amazing. I swear it doesn’t matter what the season is, I’m like a damn furnace,” he hesitated, because it didn’t matter how he said this, it was going to feel pretty freaking weird, but it was better than doing nothing at all. “I don’t wanna freak you out Cas, but would you mind if  I held on just a little longer?”

Castiel was shivering so bad he just nodded eagerly, his fingers gripping at Dean’s hand a little as he finally got himself to just feel the warmth radiating off this man.  Tears were threatening to spill again but he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to hold it back.  

Benny stopped in mid step on his way towards Dean’s table and couldn't help narrowing his eyes a bit.  Dean was his friend and he really liked the guy but if he was pulling some kind of game on this kid...he’d have to beat his ass.  “Hey...here’s the food,” he said a bit gruffly sending a warning glare Dean’s way before sauntering off behind the counter.

Castiel stared down at the plate in front of him with even wider eyes and tried to pull his hand away again, “I...I can’t pay for this…” he said his voice tight with panic.

Dean didn’t know what the hell Benny’s problem was, but he shook it off. Well, okay so maybe things might look a little weird from the outside but the honest truth was that he was just trying to take care of the kid. Sure, the boy was cute as hell, even if he was a bit younger than Dean usually went for, but the two things were completely separate. He’d have done the same for anyone, or he liked to think he would at least.

He felt Castiel’s tension immediately, the soft pliant fingers went rigid, stilling in his hand. “I got that for you, hope you don’t mind. Just thought it would help give you a reason to stick around and keep me company while I eat.” Dean squeezed the kid’s hand and pulled away a little, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was give Cas the impression that there were strings tied to the meal, or anything else. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to overstep.”

The food smelled amazing, that he couldn’t deny but his stomach was roiling and he felt like he was going to be sick.  The glare that Benny had given Dean made him feel even more uneasy.  He stared at Dean for a long minute before he was scrambling for his back pack.  “I-I’m sorry..I really appreciate this...but..I have to go….I’m sorry,” he said and nearly tripped in his haste to get out of the booth.  He heard both Dean and Benny call after him but he didn’t stop, not until he was in his familiar alley way.

Benny watched Castiel run off and he could feel his face grow hot with how pissed off he was.  He stormed over to Dean and grabbed his friend’s arm, yanking him into his office.  “What the fuck Dean!” he shouted after kicking his door shut.

“Get your damn hands off me, Benny. I didn’t do anything!” he answered, righteous fury bleeding into his voice. Once the man let go he took just a small step back. “Fucking hell man, that’s gonna bruise. I just offered the kid a meal I didn’t proposition him for cryin’ out loud.”

“You sure about that?  Didn’t look all that innocent to me Dean...fucking holding onto his hand.  I shoulda just told you to leave him the fuck alone,” Benny growled shaking his head.  He sunk down into his chair and sighed heavily.  “I’m worried about him Dean…”

“He was a friggin icecube, Benny. I explained it away by telling him I was just unreasonably warm, which I am by the way, didn’t even lie to the kid. Everything was going fine til you came over eyeing me like some goddamn pedophile,” Dean huffed the last of his anger out with the phrase. He could feel himself deflating when he realized they were both just trying to look out for the kid. Dean melted into the seat opposite Benny’s desk and held his face in his hands. He hesitated a little before looking up and meeting his friend’s eyes. “Look, don’t get me wrong the boy is friggin adorable, okay. But I swear to god Benny I’d never hurt him.”

“I know Dean...I know,” Benny said reaching over to pat his friend on the shoulder.  “I just hope he comes back.  C’mon...you’re gonna be late for work, I’ll box up your food so you can take it with,” Benny said getting up with a groan.  He didn’t wait for Dean’s response, he went back out to the table and frowned even deeper when he realized that there was something underneath.  “What the…” he snatched it up and was surprised to see that it was an actual cell phone.  “Hey Dean!” he called out.

Dean had taken a second to right himself after Benny walked out, but he quickly followed behind his friend. When he was a few steps into the room he heard the man call out for him and he looked over to find him holding something up. When Dean realized it was a phone, a shock of worry raced beneath his skin. He’d scared the kid so badly he’d taken off and left his cell behind in a rush. “Huh, I don’t suppose you know where he’s at either?” he asked, the statement going higher on the end out of hope more than anything else.

“Nah...I only know he comes in the diner every morning.  Never any other time.  I think it’s cause he knows I’ll give him coffee.  You think we should try callin someone off his contact list?” he asked handing the phone over Dean.  He cursed under his breath and hurried behind the counter as a group of people came stumbling in from the cold.

Dean chewed his lip nervously, he wasn’t one for invading privacy but the kid might really need his phone, it wasn’t something many people survived without these days. He scrolled through the contact list and his breath hitched when he saw home. Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed the green call button.

“Hello?”

“Hello, ma’am. I’m hoping you could help me get in contact with the owner of this phone. They left it behind and I didn’t want anyone to take it before they remembered to come back and get it.” Dean played dumb, acting as if he didn’t know precisely who left it, and didn’t give away any unnecessary details. He’d play it safe until he was sure he didn’t need to.

“I’m sorry but I do not recognize the number,” Lilith said even though she knew exactly who it belonged to.

Dean’s head jerks back in surprise. What kind of parent doesn’t know their own kid’s number. Taking another exaggerated breath he decided to give this person the benefit of the doubt just this once. Although he could tell the cheerful tone was completely fake. “Well, nobody really memorizes phone numbers these days, but the contact was marked home. Does that help?”

Lilith sighed dramatically, “Well, it must belong to Castiel.  He’s the only one careless enough to leave his phone lying around.  No matter, it should be turned off within a few days.  I’m sure if you leave it where you found it, the little faggot will come lurking around to get it,” she said with a cold laugh.

Blood burned beneath Dean’s skin as the bitch’s shrill voice moved over the words. He’d never wanted to hit someone so badly, certainly not a goddamn woman. He wanted to curse and spew hatred at her as she had done over Cas. Dean had to force himself to keep his mouth shut, but the truth was he wanted information and this bitch had it, even if the last thing he wanted to do was stay on the phone. “If you’ll give me an address I’ll just drop it off. That way, he can have it when he gets home.”

Dean had to bite his lip harshly to keep from screaming at the woman and telling her to go fuck herself, but he’d been around those types of people before and he could manage it if he needed to. Especially if it was the only way to make sure that Cas was okay.

“Like I said, leave it where you found it.  He does not live here anymore, now if you don’t mind, I have more important things to be doing,” she said and hung up before the man on the other end could say another thing.

“Well fuck you too, lady.” Dean mumbled to himself after the woman ended the call. He grabbed the plates from his booth and took them over to Benny who was thankfully free once again. Immediately his friend began shifting the food into takeaway containers. “We’ve got a problem..” Dean said, his voice barely over a loud whisper. There wasn’t anyone extremely close to them but he didn’t want to risk the chance of someone overhearing what was definitely very personal information.

“What’s up?” Benny asked, already frowning at the look on Dean’s face.

“Well, I didn’t get the whole story but my gut is telling me the boy doesn’t have anywhere to go. I talked to what was probably his mom, at the very least an older relative and she said that he didn’t live there anymore, and called the kid a faggot...to a damn stranger.” He could feel his anger striking up again, even more vehement than it was before. “I don’t want to imagine what the bitch must have said to Cas’ face.”

“Fucking hell...I had a feelin...but I was really hoping I’d be wrong.  Okay...look, we can’t do anything right now.  I have to stay here and you really need to get to work or Bobby’s gonna have your ass.  Feed your boss and come back after work, maybe we can drive around and find him,” Benny said handing Dean the bag of his leftovers.  “Keep his phone in case someone actually calls...go Dean,” he said gently pushing his friend towards the door.

Looking down at his watch, Dean winced. He was already fifteen minutes behind schedule, Benny was right. Bobby was never going to let him get by with it, not without explaining the story and he really, really did not want to do that. He rushed out to the Impala, shivering as the cold of winter wrapped around him. The chill only making his worry grow even more, wondering how Castiel was possibly surviving in these temperatures. Sure the kid had a hoodie, but the weather lady had said it was supposed to be below freezing in a couple days. What would Cas do then?

He was just about midway between the diner and Singer’s Auto when he saw a familiar backpack. Dean slammed on the brakes. Fortunately, no one was behind him and it didn’t do any harm. He checked the other side of the road and waited until the next car passed to pull the Impala into the small entrance into the alley.

Castiel was tired, running all that way burned off any energy he had gotten from the small piece of pie Benny gave him.  He just wanted to curl up around his backpack and fall asleep.  He was just about to turn the corner when the a loud roaring sound echoed off the walls of the alley.  He froze when he saw a huge beast of a car and swallowed thickly.  There was no way he could run anymore, he’d trip and probably break something.  The door of the car was opening and he spun around to hurry off so fast he tripped over his own feet.  “Dammit!” he cried out when his hands slammed into the dirty ground.

“Fuck,” Dean mostly said to himself as he scattered out of the car toward Castiel. “Shit, man. I didn’t mean to scare you...again.” He reached out a hand, hoping the boy would take it and let himself be pulled to his feet. He did and immediately Dean felt the icy grip once again. He wanted to drag Cas over to his baby and force him inside the heated carriage but realized that would not make the creeper vibe go away, so instead he stayed put.

“Sorry, I uh.. I just saw you and I thought we should talk...just talk.” he said with emphasis on the just. The last thing Dean wanted to do was give the boy a reason to believe that he was trying his luck at whatever weird shit he thought was happening before.

“What do you want Dean?  Don’t you have better things to do than worry about me?  I’m fine!” he said yanking his hand away from Dean’s grip though every fiber of his being just wanted to move closer.  His mother’s voice was in his head, repeating everything from their last fight and he coldn’t help flinching, hugging his arms tightly around himself.  “Just...leave me alone….trust me.  You’ll forget all about me soon enough,” he said not even trying to wipe away the traitorous tears off his face.

It took all the restraint Dean had to not hug the boy senseless just because, but he knew that wouldn’t really be welcome and he was not the kind of person to touch people without consent, even if it was a hug. “Look, man. Just… here.” Dean handed Castiel’s cell phone back to him, hesitating before handing over the keys to the Impala as well. “Just get inside the car and talk to me for a few minutes and then if you’re still convinced that you want me to leave you alone I will, I promise.” Dean paused again, taking his time to show how important this was. “Look that car, is one of the very few things I love, but I gave you the keys so you’d feel safe. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to kidnap you or that I’ll force you to stay anywhere you don’t want to be,” he let out a loud sigh. “Just gimme five minutes, Cas. That’s all I’m askin’ for.”

Castiel stared up at him and clutched the phone and keys to his chest, quietly walking around Dean towards the car.  If he was feeling better he’d really admire the machine but he was freezing and everything hurt.  He couldn’t help moaning loud when the heat from the car touched his skin and he frantically moved the vents to blow straight at him.  Dean was slow getting in on the driver’s side but Castiel couldn’t help giving him a shy smile once he was seated.  “Thank you…”

“No, problem.” He paused, handing the bag from Benny’s over as soon as he could without moving quickly or suddenly. “So there’s going to be some...awkward conversation here Cas but I uh.. I gotta say it. When Benny found your phone he wondered if we should call anyone in case you might not remember where you left it.” Dean cringed when he saw the shock and nervousness on the beautiful features of the young man’s face.

Castiel pressed his lips together and quickly looked out the window, “I’m assuming you talked to my mother,” he said softly.  He pulled his hand into his sweater and wiped furiously at his eyes, his skin stinging from sensitivity.  “Bet that went well,” he laughed bitterly.  His stomach grumbled almost angrily at him and he couldn't ignore the food anymore.  He opened it and gingerly picked at the french toast inside.

“I don’t know but she didn’t sound like a very motherly person to me. I kinda wanted to punch her in the face, and we only talked for about two minutes. I don’t know how you put up with her for...however many years,” Dean said, trying to keep a light tone in his voice.

He didn’t want to break down and seeing Cas so upset snagged something inside him. “If you let me, I’m going to take you back to Benny’s when we’re done here, and I think you should stay there until I get off work. You trust him, and I know he’ll look after you,” he stopped, thinking over how he wanted to word what came next.

“While you’re there, you can ask him anything you want about me, about what kind of person I am.. find out as much or as little as you wanna know. And then… well if you want, I’ll pick you up and you can crash in my spare room. No strings attached, Just a friend loaning an empty bed out to another friend, I swear.” Dean said, putting his hands up hoping the fact that he’d trusted Cas with the keys to his car and that he hadn’t tried anything weird on the kid would at least keep him from running away.

Castiel couldn’t look at him, just kept his attention on the food, “Why are you being so nice to me?  I’m sure my mother was very...forthcoming about my ‘situation’.  You really wanna give a room to a little fag boy?  I’m an abomination who’s going to hell...careful, may take you with me,” he forced out as he finally turned to look at Dean, his eyes a little hard.

Slowly, Dean reeled back at the statements Cas had made about himself. Goddamn bitch He wanted to deck her all over again. “Can I..?” he asked, reaching out for the boy’s chin but not actually touching him. With a small nod, Castiel gave him permission and Dean’s fingers barely made contact with the skin of the boy’s face.

“Please, don’t ever say those things about yourself ever again. I know what it’s like to think there’s something wrong with you, but I swear, Cas it’s really not you.” He delayed, pulling his hand back to his side, “I want to make it clear that you don’t owe me anything, I’m not doing this to get something out of it. The way I see it, is just that I have a friend who could use a place to crash and it won’t put me out one bit...There’s nothing more to it. As for the hell stuff, I haven’t exactly been on the path to redemption, but I don’t worry you’re going to drag me anywhere I don’t want to go.”

Castiel laughed a little finally relaxing a bit into the seat, “I’ll try not to...and sure.  I mean It’s not like I got anywhere else to go,” Castiel said with a heavy breath.  “I really don’t know why you’re doing this for me but I am extremely grateful…”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that built against his cheeks, seeing the boy laughing had his heart flipping inside his chest. “It really isn’t anything much, not like I live in the queen’s palace or anything. It’s just a mostly empty room that my kid brother Sammy left behind. Actually, it might be kinda nice to have a roommate again. It get’s too damn quiet around the place now.” he said with a laugh, reaching over for the keys and pointing his baby toward Benny’s.

He’d make it up to Bobby, once he got there.

* * *

Castiel hurried around the kitchen to clean up the very obvious mess he had made.  Over the last two months he’d been working in Benny’s diner and the older man had been amazing teaching him how to cook.  Dean usually took care of dinner but Castiel really wanted to...it was exactly three months ago that Dean took him in.  Without him Castiel had no idea where he would be.  He had a home, a job, and soon college.  

There was a chime from his phone and he cursed under his breath.  Dean was going to be showing up any minute.  He quickly put on one of Dean’s favorite records and finished cleaning up the kitchen.  “Okay...okay...oh shit my clothes,” he laughed and tore down the hall to his room.  He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a really nice dark blue button up the front shirt.  Dean seemed to like it enough and he really wanted to look nice.  He couldn’t help blushing a little remembering how much Dean had stammered when he posed for him in the new shirt.  There were footsteps coming up the steps and he bit his lip hurrying back into the family room.

Dean smiled as he opened the door, delicious smells hitting him square in the face as soon as he stepped in. He kicked off his boots beside the door and stretched his back a little before his eyes fell onto Cas who was standing shyly in the middle of the room. He looked gorgeous, thick brown locks messed up to perfection, tight fitting material clinging to his small, lithe body. Dean nearly swallowed his tongue, while he actually tripped over the one of the shoes he’d just taken off.

“Whatever that is, it smells amazing.” He moved further into the room, trying his damndest to keep the lustful thoughts in his mind from causing an awkward erection.

“Benny’s actually been letting me in the kitchen lately so...I’ve learned a few things.  Including how to make that chili you really like,” Castiel said with a big smile.  He bit his lip and quickly went to the fridge to grab Dean a beer.  “I um...even made pie?” he laughed, a bright blush spreading throughout his cheeks.

Biting his lip was the only thing that kept the sarcastic Oh my, God I love you. From flying out of his mouth. He’d made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t put moves on the kid without Cas saying something first and it might have been causing him to jerk it a lot lately, but he held  steady to his beliefs. “Dude, that’s awesome. I can’t wait to try it. I just need to grab a quick shower first,” he answered with a big grin.

“Okay!” Castiel said and blushed all over again.  Without another word he just walked into the family room to stop from embarrassing himself even more.

Dean’s body was humming all over. It was clear that Cas had taken time to do something nice for him, something that could even be considered romantic if it were the right context. The fact that the boy had clearly made an effort with his appearance, despite not needing to, only helped the illusion. Dean really didn’t want to get his hopes up but he couldn’t lie to himself, he was damn excited.

He rushed through the shower and then threw on a burgundy dress shirt and a pair of relaxed fit jeans that weren’t too tight but framed his ass well. Dean didn’t bother with product in his hair, but with it still being damp, he thought it was unnecessary. When he made it to the kitchen the even stronger scents pulled out a deep moan from him. He relaxed against the counter while Cas stirred the pot, not wanting to disrupt him but needing to be close.

Castiel jumped, a little squeak leaving his mouth when he finally noticed Dean, “Don’t do that!” he laughed shaking his head.  He felt even warmer as he took in what Dean was wearing.  Castiel bit his lip and nervously pushed his glasses up his nose as he started to dish out two bowls.  He placed a cut up piece of cornbread on the edge and handed it to Dean.  “Do you...wanna eat at the table or in front of the tv?” he asked with a little smile.

“I think the table is good. If this tastes half as good as it smells, I’m sure I won’t want the tv on as a distraction.” he said, waiting by a chair as Cas sat the bowls down against the wooden surface. When he was sure that the boy saw him, Dean pulled the chair out with a small grin, waiting for Castiel to take the offered seat.

Castiel smiled brightly and sat down, watching Dean eagerly as he took his own seat.  He knew the chili tasted good but he couldn’t wait to see Dean’s reaction.  He moved a bit in his seat and almost jerked away when their feet touched but stayed put instead.  If Dean didn’t want to be touched he’d say so or move away.

Unable to help himself, Dean soaked up the excitement just from the small contact beneath the table. He took a breath, inhaling the sweet and spicy aroma from his bowl. He’d planned to start a conversation, or at least pay Cas a very high compliment on his wardrobe choice but instead he found the spoon already halfway to his mouth and he was itching for a taste.

The flavors burst in his mouth, it was hot against his tongue but even then he could taste how delicious the bite had been. Dean groaned loudly as his eyes fluttered shut on their own. He’d never admit it to his friend but he was almost sure that it was even better than Benny’s. ‘Ommygawd,” Dean said, sometime before he inhaled another spoonful. “This is the best thing ever,” he added, once he cleaned his mouth of his second bite, finally opening his eyes to see a bright red flush on Cas’ face.

“You really think so?” Castiel asked grinning wide like an idiot.  He scooped up some for himself and let out a soft moan.  It was good and he was damn proud of himself.  

Dean felt a pressure in his chest, a tight stretching but the warmth beneath it was practically radiating through every limb. He took a swig of his beer and forced himself not to just stare at the boy. “Yeah, I really do.”  
  


A small comfortable silence passed between them for a short minute but already Dean missed the smooth deep voice. His skin itched and he was at the point where he’d soon have to sit on his own damn hands to keep from reaching out for Cas. Taking a deep breath, he finally allowed himself to give the kid a compliment on something more personal than the delicious food. “You didn’t have to do all this, but I appreciate it nonetheless,” Dean said, pausing just a short second. “You uh, you look really nice tonight, Cas.”

Castiel felt himself blush but he gave Dean a warm smile, “Thank you...you do as well.  And I know I didn’t have to but I owe you so much.  You didn’t have to help me 3 months ago and I honestly have no idea where I would be if it weren’t for you or Benny.  So this is my thank you,” Castiel said and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.  Dean moved his foot a bit and at first Castiel was afraid he was moving it away but instead just nudged a bit closer.  His heart fluttered and he couldn’t help feeling just a tad bit of hope when it came to his crush on Dean.

“How was work today?’ he asked, pleased with himself for not stuttering over his words.

The few inches of contact were enough to have Dean’s body humming with excitement. He’d almost missed the question entirely because he wasn’t able to focus on anything but the small patch of heated flesh he had access to, and how to get more of it. He pulled himself together quickly, “I saw a nice lookin Chevelle today. Not as awesome as my baby, but pretty damn sweet all the same.”

Dean talked for a few minutes on the classic car and how he’d been privileged enough to get his hands under the hood, even if it was just to check and add fluids. He quickly moved on to asking Cas how his day had been and tried not to think of all the ways in which he, Dean Winchester had become domesticated, nor how it made him so damn happy.

Pretty soon, their bowls were empty and he found himself smiling even wider. ”Didn’t you mention something about a pie?” he asked, licking his lips dramatically.

“Of course, like we could celebrate with anything else?” Castiel laughed.  Before Dean could protest he grabbed up their plates and carried them into the kitchen.  He’d wash them in the morning but for now he reached into the stove to grab up the warm pie.  “Do you want some ice cream with yours?” Castiel called out.

Instead of shouting back at him, Dean chuckled to himself and stood up, pointing his feet toward the kitchen. He pressed his body in against Cas’ side like it was where he belonged before he answered. “God that smells amazing, and yes, always yes to pie ala’ mode.”

Castiel bit his lip and nudged Dean with his shoulder before grabbing the gallon of vanilla ice cream from the freezer.  He gave Dean a bigger scoop full knowing just how much that man loved his pie.  “Here you go,” he said handing him the plate and a fork.  His hands wrung together in front of him as he watched a little more nervous than he had with the chili.    

Dean could feel the anxiety rolling of Cas’ tiny body. Feeling a little bold he scooped up a small bite with just a sliver of the cold vanilla ice cream on the tip of his fork before holding it out toward Castiel’s mouth. The boy looked at him in confusion but he just beamed back at him. “I don’t offer my pie to just anyone, Cas. Take it, and tell me what I have to look forward to.”

Castiel felt his breath hitch in his lungs and he swallowed against the furious beating of his heart as he leaned in, wrapping his lips around the fork to pull the bite off.  All the while keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s.  He almost didn’t even notice the flavors of tart cherry bursting on his tongue, all he could focus on was the brightness of Dean’s eyes.  For a split second he saw Dean’s pupils pulse and heat seared up Castiel’s spine from his gut.  It took every ounce of will to keep in a moan and press himself against Dean’s body.  Though without him noticing he did inch a bit closer.  “It’s...It’s really good,” he said in a rush.

Dean would deny it till he was cold in the grave, but taking a bite of the warm dessert was the last thing on his mind. Cas had a way of distracting him, and surprisingly that even went as far as stealing the laser focus usually given to Sammy, Baby, and pie in that order. He took a deep breath before bringing another bite up to his own lips and pulling it off with his teeth. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a loud, half debauched moan, “I must have died somewhere between work and home and I’m officially in heaven.”

Castiel giggled.  God forgive him but he actually giggled.  His face burned but he couldn't help looking up at Dean through his lashes as he bit his lip a little more to keep more of that stupid sound escaping.  The only experience he had with someone else was a half assed attempt at flirting and one horrible make out session.  He was so out of his league when it came to Dean but he was so willing to try.  Swallowing around his nerves he gave Dean a little smile, “Can I have another bite?  Please?” he asked softly.

Dean felt his face warm. Cas knew there was almost an entire pie sitting right beside him, but rather than make his own plate he’d asked for Dean to feed him again. That wasn’t something friends did, right? I mean the first time could easily be passed off but the second, well that might have meant something. His lips pulled up in tiny, yet heartfelt smile as he cut off another bite. Holding it out toward the boy’s chapped pink lips, he felt an even more intense heat coiling in his stomach. “Fuck,” he whispered as he watched Cas’ mouth and pull the sweet morsel from the fork.

Castiel felt his entire body shudder at the whispered curse and he blinked a few times as he stared up at Dean.  With as much bravery as he could muster, he pressed a bit closer to Dean.  If Dean wanted all he would have to do is dip down and they would be kissing.  His hand slid along the counter to find Dean’s gripping at the edge and trailed his fingers over the top, brushing them higher to rest his palm just below the crease of Dean’s elbow.  “I should probably make pie more often,” he said with a grin.

His body was on fire from the inside out, his pulse rampaging against his eardrums as Cas just seemed to be closer and closer. He could barely remember how to breathe, the small space between them already warm from their heated pants. They were so goddamn close and Dean’s resistance just snapped. He practically threw the fork down onto the plate before wrapping an arm around Castiel’s small waist as he pulled the boy in, pressing their chests flush together.

He just needed one more thing.

“Are you sure about this, Cas? You don’t owe me nothin’.”

“Yes I’m sure.  And this...this isn’t about me owing you,” Castiel answered, his voice coming out almost breathlessly.  Dean was so warm, always so warm pressed against him and he gasped needing more of it.  Timidly he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pressed closer, nudging his nose along the sharp line of Dean’s jaw.

“This kid is gonna be the death of me,” he muttered to himself before surging forward, pressing their lips together. The touch was soft at first but it revved up to passionate, quickly. He moaned aloud when he felt the boy quiver in his arms. He teased the kid a little, drawing Castiel’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling it gently and playfully. He nipped and sucked at the pretty pink mouth before allowing his hands to roam up and down the back of the tight little body in his arms. “Mmm, taste so good, sweetheart.”

Castiel couldn’t help it, he moaned into Dean’s mouth as he clutched tightly at the man’s shoulders, pressing their bodies as close as possible.  He gasped a little when he felt something hard brush against his hip but he didn’t pull away.  It felt so good to finally be this close to Dean, to know that the older man wanted him too.  He tentatively licked at Dean’s bottom lip, shuddering at the taste of cherries.  “So do you,” he gasped.  Feeling a little devious he grinned up at him and jumped up on the counter, spreading his legs for Dean to come closer.  Before their lips could touch again he scooped his finger into the forgotten pie and smeared a bit of the cherry glaze along his bottom lip.

Moving easily and naturally into the vee of Castiel’s thighs still made Dean’s head swarm a little. The fact that the kid was purposefully trying to drive him crazy with the deliciously tart flavor, only seemed to further the debauched fantasies playing through his mind. He eagerly sucked up the red juice from Cas’ lips and proceeded to lick his way inside the boy’s mouth. Within a couple minutes Dean felt him panting, and grinding against the counter. He backed away just a bit, feeling like someone needed to gain a little clarity, despite how badly he wanted to just take, take, take.

“Fuck, just uh.. just gimme a second,” he said, pulling away but not going far. He didn’t want to give Cas the idea that he regretted anything, just needed a few inches of space to clear his head. “I’m uh, I’m still...I’m into you, Cas. That’s not going to change, but there are a few things we should talk about, and when you uh, when you kiss me like that, I can’t think straight.”

He leaned in giving the boy another small peck against his lips. With a wide smile he reached for the plate of melted goo, “I’m going to take my pie to the table. You can grab yourself a slice and join me if you want.”

Castiel swallowed hard and watched Dean retreat back to the table.  Even though Dean tried to be reassuring he still felt a bit rejected.  He slid off the counter and ignored the rest of the pie.  He wasn’t really hungry anymore, not with the way his stomach was in knots.  Taking a deep breath he joined Dean at the table, careful to keep his feet tucked in and his hands clasped together in his lap.  He stayed pretty quiet, only watching Dean eat the rest of his pie a few times but mostly kept his eyes trained on the melted ice cream.

“Cas, I swear this isn’t some kind of punishment.. I just, I don’t wanna rush into something and one of us end up getting the short end of the stick. You’re important to me, I don’t wanna screw that up,” he hesitated for just a minute but made himself continue. “I can’t, I mean I’m not good at talking about, y’know, emotional crap but I’m going to try because one of us needs to.” He cleared his throat, fighting back the nerves as he took one more small bite. ‘

As soon as he finished chewing , Dean started again. “What do you uh, I mean where do you see this going, or want it to go?” He could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck, but he wouldn’t give into the embarassment. Cas was worth it, and he wasn’t sure his heart could take it if the boy just wanted to have a little fun. It wasn’t like Dean didn’t know Castiel cared about him, but he wasn’t sure to what extent those feelings would go.

Castiel chewed on his lip and gave Dean a reassuring smile, “I really like you Dean...I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you….even if you scared me at first,” he laughed softly, his body relaxing back into his chair.  “At first I thought it was just lust but the more I got to know you and see the real you underneath...I’m really scared to admit that I’ve fallen a bit hard for you.  I know I’m younger and...not at all experienced but…” Castiel took in a deep breath and forced himself to look up at Dean, “I really want to be with you.  And not just sexually.  I’ve never felt safe before...not living with my parents or going to school...but when I’m with you I do.”

Dean felt relief flood through his limbs, immediately relaxing his shoulders and allowing him a brief moment of peace. A wide smile climbing up his face as the boy’s confession went even deeper. A thrill of excitement and a hum of happiness collided in his chest and for the first time in what felt like forever he was satisfied. He soaked up what he could of the ice cream with the last bite of his pie before he answered. “I wanted you the moment I saw those baby blues. Don’t get me wrong, none of what I did for you had anything to do with that. I would have never made a move on you, well maybe if you’d ever wanted to get a new place or something, but I didn’t want to make an unwanted pass at you while you were staying here. It would have felt too much like putting you into a situation where you wouldn’t be able to say no.”

Shrugging, he let out a loud chuckle. “But when you made the first move… it was like the dam broke. I’d been forcing myself to not reach out for you, to not kiss those frustratingly gorgeous lips, and when the switch flipped it was amazing, but I didn’t want you to think that it was just some random fuck.” Pausing to take a breath, Dean realized that his confession felt more like a monologue, but goddamn the boy made his mind fuzzy so he’d had to go the long way around. Fortunately, he found his voice again. “I needed you to know, Cas. Know that if I had my way about it you’d never have to sleep alone again. You’d never want or need for anything because I’d take care of you, I want to take care of you.”

Castiel felt his eyes burn with the unshed tears and when he blinked they finally broke free and trailed down his cheeks.  He got up slowly and moved to slowly sit down in Dean’s lap, his legs draping over his thighs.  “Only if you let me take care of you too Dean,” he said leaning in to brush their lips together. He held in a breath to let it out with a new calm settling right into his chest.  Wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders he hugged him tightly, moving his face to nuzzle into Dean’s neck.

Dean sat like that for a couple minutes, just enjoying the feel of having Cas in his arms. It wasn’t until the boy’s nose rubbing into his neck turned into small kisses placed strategically at his weak points that he pushed it further. Maybe it was more of Castiel being his weak point, but either way his skin was warm from Cas’ lips and he wasn’t complaining.

Dean let his hands fall down to grip the thin waist as his head dipped back in pleasure. He bared his neck for the boy and felt his cock twitch when Castiel took advantage of it. He let out a small moan as the scrape of teeth bit into his skin. ‘Fuck, that’s it baby. You’re doing so good.” Dean wanted to let Cas control the situation, having already admitted a lack of experience was part of it but he also really enjoyed the moment and was afraid it would change if he didn’t.

Castiel smiled, licking at the little bite mark he left on Dean’s skin.  He really liked how flushed Dean was becoming and the little goosebumps raising along his neck.  Licking and nibbling his way to the other side he nipped at juncture of Dean’s shoulder and neck before biting again, sucking the skin between his teeth.  He felt Dean shudder and the grip on his waist tighten.  Before Dean could object, Castiel wiggled around until he was straddling Dean’s lap, giving him better access to his neck.

“Does this mean I can sleep in your room now?” Castiel asked with a grin before sucking on Dean’s earlobe.  It had only happened once but when he first moved, he had gotten so freaked out from a storm that he had crawled into bed with Dean while he was sleeping.  They’d woken up completely tangled with each other but Dean had fled so quickly and Castiel was so mortified that they never spoke about it.

Dean released a small laugh, “You can do whatever you want, sweetheart. I wouldn’t object, that’s for damn sure.” he leaned in just a little closer, his lips inches away from Castiel’s cheek, “Last time I woke up with your tight little body wrapped around me I had to rush to the bathroom. Barely had time to get my boxers down, before I came all over myself” Dean moved in his seat, enjoying the new position far too much. His dick was already straining against the denim of his jeans but he didn’t want to get up, everything felt so amazing.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned, shuddering at just the image of Dean pleasuring himself.  He felt the bulge in Dean’s pants and bit his lip as he rolled his hips to test it out.  Whimpering softly he latched onto Dean’s neck again as he continued to move his hips.  “I-I wish you would have said something,” he said swallowing thickly as his fingers dove into Dean’s hair.

Having Cas writhing in his lap is everything he imagined and more. The delicious pressure of his body twisting languidly on top of Dean’s dick was one of the most erotic things he’d ever witnessed. Sliding down in his chair, he grabbed onto Castiel’s ass and pulled him forward, rubbing the hard outline of his cock into the crease of the boy’s jeans. There were far too many fucking layers.  “Stupid fucking clothes,” he said, pulling at the buttons of his own shirt.

Dean stilled, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes he loved. “Would it be okay.. I mean do you want to go to bed?” he asked, more unsure of himself than he’d ever been with the question.

Castiel almost didn’t hear him, his fingers trembling with the need to see Dean’s bare chest.  He started to finish unbuttoning his shirt when he realized Dean had gone still.  He stared up at Dean and finally the question finally registered and he couldn't help laughing a little, his face burning.  “Sorry...and yes I would like that very much,” he said before guiding Dean forward to kiss him.  He moaned softly against his lips and refused to let go just yet.  Wiggling closer he draped his arms over Dean’s shoulders to press their bodies flush together as Castiel licked into Dean’s mouth.

The smooth slide of the tongues clashing together in a soft but passionate dance left his head a little hazy. A wretched moan escaped, but Castiel’s mouth silenced it quickly. Dean could feel the heady combination of blood flowing down to his dick and his racing pulse thrumming in his ear. “You have no idea what you do to me, sweetheart. Drivin’ me crazy,” he said, his ecstasy flooding through his limbs. If he was more sure of his balance and the ability to think clearly, Dean would have picked the boy up and carried him down the hall. As it was, he just waited for Cas to slide off his lap.

“I don’t wanna move,” Castiel laughed kissing him a few more times before finally sliding off his lap.  Dean opened his mouth to say something but Castiel shook his head with a devious grin.  Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over Dean’s head before rushing down the hall towards Dean’s bedroom.

Standing there a little confused for a second before everything caught up to him, “Oh you are just askin’ for it boy,” he shouted playfully toward his room as he took off running through the apartment. The neighbors were gonna be pissed but Dean didn’t really give a fuck.

He tackled Cas to the bed playfully rolling their bodies as to make sure nobody got hurt. When he’d finally righted himself, he was straddling Castiel’s legs. “Just for that, you’ve added a few minutes onto my cockteasing portion of the evening.” he said with a wink, before letting his eyes track over the small but muscular abdomen. He licked his lips when he saw the outline pushing out of Cas’ jeans and laughed when the boy’s eyes went wide in shock.

“I don’t know whether to be intrigued or mortified,” Castiel smirked running his hands up and down the outside of Dean’s legs.  He bucked up his hips and grinned at the moan he got out of the older man.  Before Dean could stop him he pressed his hand against the obvious bulge and groaned at how hard he was...how big he felt.  “Dean…” he moaned pressing a little firmer as his other hand smoothed over Dean’s stomach under his shirt.  “Take your damn shirt off.”

Fucking hell!

Dean knew he had to distract Cas, and quickly otherwise he’d never hold out for half the stuff he wanted to do to the boy, much less all of it. He rushed out of his shirt, nearly popping one of the buttons off, but then immediately he removed Castiel’s very warm hand from the general vicinity of his dick. “You got what you asked for, now it’s my turn,” he said sliding forward just a tad gaining access to the gorgeous tanned skin of Cas’ abdomen. He nipped and sucked around the soft brown nubs coaxing them to harden for him. Dean flicked his tongue back and forth, grazing over the tip each time.

“Oh God,” he moaned, his back arching off the bed as his eyes rolled back a bit.  He never realized just how sensitive his nipples were or maybe it was just the added sensation of Dean’s mouth.  It didn’t matter, it felt incredible and all he wanted to do was rub himself all over Dean like some horny tom cat.  He tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair and gently pulled when teeth dragged over one of his nipples.  “Dean…” he whimpered again.

The light grip on his hair was nice, but he wanted to see if he could make Cas tighten it. Smiling to himself, Dean slid down the boy’s body, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles alongside the thin line of dark hair skirting his path. His hands went for the bronze clasp of Castiel’s jeans and Dean jerked the zipper down in a rush. Once he helped the kid shimmy out of the restraining fabric, he was immediately rewarded with the sight of more perfectly soft skin. “Mmm,” he said, teasing his thumb up the length of the bulging erection hidden beneath a thin layer of cotton.

Castiel sucked in a sharp gasp and couldn’t help pulling on Dean’s hair a bit, “Sorry…” he mumbled.  His hand had been the only thing to ever touch his cock and with just one mere little touch from Dean he was trembling.  He was already so hard and the front of his boxers had a wet spot.  Dean touched him again and his eyes fluttered back as he pushed his hips up to get more friction against Dean’s hand.

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. Sometimes, I like it a little rough,” he said, smiling up at Cas and giving him a cocky grin coupled with a wink. Dean licked his lips thinking about finally being able to get his mouth on the boy. “Lift up a little, I wanna get these off,” he said pulling at the thin elastic band. Castiel thrust his hips off the bed and Dean easily pulled the boxers over his hips. Taking in the beautiful image of the long slender cock, flushed purple with arousal. The sight alone made his mouth water.

Castiel took in a deep breath to calm himself or else he was going to start hyperventilating.  Just the look Dean was giving him was enough to set his skin on fire and his heart racing.  Dean hadn’t moved, just kept staring and Castiel licked his lips, trailing his hand down his chest and stomach to stroke himself a few times.  He moaned long and shuddered at how much wider Dean’s eyes got.  A little drop of precum spilled over his fingers and without taking his eyes off Dean brought it his own lips and licked it up slowly.

“Holy shit,” Dean groaned, determined to get a taste of his own. He drew his tongue up the long, heated shaft before sliding his lips over the mushroomed tip. Sucking hard, Dean hollowed his cheeks out and pulled at the soft wet skin in his mouth. He popped off quickly, batting Castiel’s hand away before spitting on the head of the boy’s cock and stroking it down with his own fist. Allowing for another few drops to leak out of the slit and lapping them up immediately. Dean brought his other hand up to tug and roll Cas’ balls. “Gonna make you shoot down my throat, been waitin’ so long to taste you. I want it all.”

“Oh fuck!” Castiel cried out, trying in vain to keep his hips glued to the bed.  He never imagined how good this would actually feel.  Tingles of electricity was racing through his veins straight into his gut, his cock pulsing with every slide of Dean’s tongue.  “Dean...I can’t...I’m so close,” Castiel gasped, one hand gripping Dean’s hair the other clutching into the bed sheets.  He wanted to last but this was Dean...Dean between his legs and turning his brain in absolute mush.  He was lost the second Dean touched him.

Instead of pulling off to say something, Dean just speared his throat on Castiel’s cock. He could feel the boy’s sac pulling up in his hand and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he felt the warm flush of Cas spilling into his mouth. He hummed harshly around the tip, smiling when the vibrations trickled all the way down the shaft.

Castiel sucked in a breath and reveled in all the sensations wracking through his body before he shouted Dean’s name, cumming hard down his throat as his vision went a bit hazy.  “Oh my God,” he whined, his hips rolling forward subconsciously.  All he could hear was the soft hum Dean was making and his own heart thudding in his ears.

Dean licked away the last remnants of Castiel’s orgasm, enjoying the taste a little too much. Probably all that damn honey the boy eats. He thought, chuckling to himself. He climbed up the bed, pulling the younger man into his arms and holding him tight against his chest, leaving kisses against his temple. The satisfaction of pleasing Cas kept his body humming and his skin warm. He snuggled closer, pulling the covers up over them, not wanting to let in the winter chill.

Castiel hummed and nuzzled his face against Dean’s warm chest.  He could feel Dean’s arousal against his leg and he bit his lip.  He was exhausted but he didn’t want Dean to be left untouched.  “Do you want me to return the favor?” he asked softly.

“Nah, sweetheart. We’re both tired, let’s just get some sleep.” He said, leaving one small peck on the Castiel’s lips. Dean chuckled against the slightly sweaty crease of Cas’ forehead, Dean felt an even deeper warmth settle inside him. He was genuinely content.

* * *

Castiel slowly came to himself, feeling warmer and safer than he ever had before.  A heavy arm was draped over him and Castiel smiled, burrowing himself deeper in the blankets and Dean’s body.  Dean hummed, murmuring something in his sleep and scooted closer.  Castiel was just about to fall asleep again when something hard pressed up against his ass.  At some point Dean had stripped down to his boxers and now Castiel was thankful for the very thin clothing.  He could feel Dean’s erection pulsing and Castiel couldn’t help pushing back against him, a soft moan leaving his lips when Dean thrusted clumsily.  

Castiel licked his lips, slowly rolling over to face Dean and grin when he realized the older man was still deeply asleep. He pecked at his lips to see if he’d wake up but all he got was a snuffling noise and a jerk of Dean’s hips, most likely seeking some kind of friction in his dream.  Praying that he wasn’t about to overstep any boundaries he gently pushed at Dean’s shoulder until he was laying on his back.  The room was much warmer than it had been last night so Castiel just shoved the comforter off the bed before straddling Dean’s legs.  The tent in his boxers was growing and Castiel shuddered hard, fighting the need to just rip off Dean’s underwear.  

He held his breath and gently pulled the boxers down, careful to avoid too much drag along Dean’s cock.  He had to pause for a second when he finally saw it, it was so long and thick...pulsing and god there was already a drop of precum sliding down his shaft.  Castiel kept his eyes trained on Dean’s face as he leaned in, dragging his tongue slowly up to catch the droplet.

“Fuck…” Castiel whined, getting Dean’s boxers off the rest of the way along with his own.  He had so many options but decided to keep licking at Dean’s cock until the man woke up.  He grinned deviously, copying what Dean had done to him, he spit down the length of Dean’s cock before wrapping his lips tightly around his head and sucking slowly.  Dean grunted in his sleep and his hips jerked up off the bed.  Castiel was afraid he was going to gag but only shuddered hard when the tip grazed at his throat.  

“Dean,” he moaned and sucked down him down until he was pressing just at the entrance of his throat, giving him a sharp suck to get Dean’s hips to jerk up again.  He whimpered at the feeling and continued to suck down Dean’s cock, not even noticing that the man was slowly waking up.

**  
**

He felt warm and relaxed but like he was searching for more, he just wasn’t sure what more was.. Dean felt a pressure in his gut and for a moment he thought something was wrong, but as he became more alert, he quickly caught on to what was happening. It took him a couple minutes to fully grasp the situation, and for all the stimulation to feel like it was actually happen to him, but once it did, it was overwhelming.

Dean opened his eyes to see Cas bobbing up and down on his cock and for a quick second he snapped them shut again, wondering if he was in fact still dreaming. He waited a few seconds as his mind started fitting the pieces together and he remembered what had happened the previous night, and finally he let himself enjoy it.

He dipped his hand down to comb through the unruly dark locks on Cas’ head, gasping when the boy slipped the tip of his cock into the tight opening of his throat. He hadn’t expected that. Even Dean hadn’t gone full deep throat on his first blowjob, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain as long as it didn’t look like Castiel was going to gag or hurt himself. “Fuck, sweetheart. Feels so good,” he said, his throat still raw and hoarse from sleep.

Castiel jumped a little when he felt fingers in his hair but just sank further onto Dean’s cock.  His entire body was buzzing while his mind went to some, calm state every time his throat was filled with the tip of Dean’s cock.  This was nothing like he had ever imagined or been told.  He blinked his eyes to gaze up at Dean and moaned, dragging his teeth up his shaft to dip his tongue into the slit.  “Morning,” he said a bit gruffly before sucking on just the tip.

Dean let the boy suck on him some more before letting out a loud moan. “C’mere,” he said, tugging gently on Cas’ hair. He watched in awe as Castiel climbed up his chest, but as soon as he was close enough, Dean dragged him in for a passionate kiss. When he tasted himself on Castiel’s tongue, it drove him wild. Dean licked and sucked on the kid’s tongue until he felt the weight pressing onto him as Cas straddled his thighs.

Castiel almost whimpered at the loss of Dean’s cock in his mouth but he did like the wet pulsing feeling of Dean pressed against his own arousal.  He groaned wantonly as he rutted his hips forward.  “I really like the taste of you...the weight of your cock on my tongue,” Castiel muttered into Dean’s ear as he started to nibble on his lobe.

Dean quickly reached down, grabbing up both of their erections in his grip and began stroking. The combination of Cas’ spit and their precum made his fist glide easily. His legs trembled whenever the boy’s mouth was near his ear. The dirty phrases that left Castiel’s mouth only stoked the heat in his gut. “Fuuuck, Cas. Not gonna last, sweetheart.” Dean’s moan was practically a growl as his body grew even hotter, whining as he felt the teeth click against his earlobe.

Castiel whined low in his throat when Dean’s grip tightened around the both of them.  He couldn't help thrusting forward, needing more.  “Harder,” Castiel moaned biting and sucking at Dean’s shoulder, crying out with a gasp as the coil in his gut squeezed tighter.  “I’m close too,” He panted.

Dean jerked faster twisting his grip on the upstroke, shaking hard when he saw the rapid flow of precum dripping from Cas’ flushed dick. He began thrusting his hips up to meet his stroke, grinding against Cas’ cock at the same time. He felt the boy begin to shake, and wanted to help coax him through the orgasm, knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer. “Shiiit, that’s it, Cas. Cum with me, baby.”

Castiel threw his head back as he shouted Dean’s name, shooting streaks of white up both their stomachs.  “OH God!” Castiel gasped leaning in to suck hard at Dean’s neck, “Cum Dean,” he breathed, loving the feeling of Dean shaking underneath him.

White heat spun through his veins as his orgasm ripped out of him, the loud beat of his heart thumping against his ears. He let out a long string of curse words as the raw gratification surged beneath his skin as the hot fluid pumped from his cock. His lungs were weak, making him pant for oxygen, but Dean felt amazing. He barely controlled his laugh when he felt the boy slump on top of him.

“Holy shit,” Castiel gasped, laughing a bit himself.  He sat up slowly and glanced down at Dean’s chest and stomach that was completely covered in both of their cum.  Without even hesitating he dove in and dragged his tongue up the trails, moaning as both of their tastes hit his tongue.  He left Dean’s nipples for last, sucking each one into his mouth slowly to every drop.

“Oh God, it’s like you’re trying to kill me,” he teased, the sight of Cas cleaning him up was too much. He knew if he was just couple years younger his spent cock would have jumped at the thoughts running through his head. As soon as the boy finished, he dragged him back in for a long kiss, doing the best job he could of licking and sucking the taste away.

He finally calmed down and they settled into the bed. Cas tucked into his side, his neck resting on Dean’s arm. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so satisfied or content, but that was pretty much always the way he felt around Castiel. The added benefit of an orgasm only ticked it up a notch. “Mornin, sweetheart,” he answered, his throat still a little rough without his morning coffee.

“Morning,” Castiel answered with a bright smile, leaning up to rest his head on his hand.  “Was that okay?  I didn’t overstep did I?” he asked rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s stomach.  He couldn’t stop touching Dean and he prayed that he wasn’t acting clingy...or that Dean would get annoyed with him.

Dean didn’t want to hurt Castiel’s feelings, but the idea that it was anything but okay had his chest rumbling with laughter. “It was a little more than just okay, Cas. If that was okay, I am definitely looking forward to great.” He teased, bringing the boy in for a small kiss, teasing at his lips with a little smack of teeth. “Seriously though, you have my permission to touch me anywhere you want, whenever you want, unless I say otherwise.”

Castiel bit his lip and surged forward to kiss him again, “Same goes for me too Dean,” he said and pecked his lips before bouncing out of the bed.  “I’ll get you some coffee,” he grinned wide at Dean before scooping up his boxers to pull on.  He hurried into the kitchen and quickly started up the coffee maker with Dean’s favorite.

Dean stretched into the warm comfort of his mattress and let his body go slack. He’d have gone in and made breakfast, but it was still pretty early and Castiel was right to assume he needed coffee. He could barely function without it. Had it not been for the impending orgasm when he woke up, he’d have probably already made himself a cup. Dean let his mind drift back over the words Cas had told him the night before. It made his chest feel warm and tight all over again and he couldn’t help but think he really did love him too.

Castiel got the coffee ready and even warmed up some leftover pie for a little breakfast.  Chewing on his lip he realized that they didn’t exactly have a tray but he just shrugged it off, adding it to a mental list of stuff that they needed.  He got everything balanced on his arms and walked slowly back into the room.  “I come bearing gifts,” he laughed setting the pie on the nightstand and placing the warm mug in Dean’s hand.  

“We’ve not been together twenty four hours yet, Cas. I can’t propose before we have our first date. But if you’re gonna keep actin like this, I’m pretty sure it’s not far off,” he said, only partially teasing if he were being honest with himself. He took a long sip from his mug before letting out a small, “Mmm.”

Sure, Dean knew there would be days in their relationship where things weren’t perfect, but he also realized that if he woke up to Castiel every day for however long he had left, he’d be a happy man with no regrets.

Castiel blushed and ducked his face down to nibble on his piece of pie.  “You really want to do that?  Go on a date I mean,” he said with a timid smile.  His brain spun a bit on the word propose but he filed that away to obsess over later.

“Well yeah, I mean… this isn’t just a sex thing. That’s what people in relationships do, they go on dates. I’m looking forward to showing you off to be honest,” he replied, his brain filtering through what he imagined everyone’s reactions would be. Benny would be tickled pink, he’d been telling Dean to make a move for two months, even though he’d understood why Dean hadn’t wanted to.

“I can’t wait then,” Castiel said biting his lip.  He waited until Dean put down his coffee before scooting closer to kiss him, moaning softly at the taste of coffee on his lips.  “I’m gonna take a shower, wanna join me?” he asked.

“Sure, just lemme scarf down this pie real quick, wouldn’t want it getting cold. That would just be a shame,” he answered, chuckling at the fond, playful mood he found himself in. Dean bit into a huge chuck of the delicious cherry pie, that somehow managed to get even better overnight. “Mmyfookingod,:” he mumbled with a full mouth. Castiel laughed at him as he stepped off the bed. Dean shouted at him before he got too far. “Gimme a couple days to find a ring!”

“Careful...I might actually think you’re being serious,” Castiel laughed though his heart was doing flips in his chest.  He slipped into Dean’s bathroom and went straight to the tub to turn on the faucet.  Within in minutes the room was filling with steam and he groaned.  It was well over three months ago that he was homeless and freezing down to his bones but for some reason, that chill seemed to stay with him.  He was constantly cold, needing to bundle up in multiple layers to keep from shivering.  Maybe it was a deep need to have Dean close...even before last night happened Dean would hug him a bit longer to warm him up.  Now he didn’t have to worry about reading into it too much, now he could snuggle up to Dean whenever he wanted to.  He stepped into the shower with a smile on his face and his body relaxing with the waves of content flowing through him.  

Dean shoved his mouth full of the delicious dessert, grateful that Cas hadn’t heated it up too much and he didn’t burn his tongue on the warm, tart filling. As soon as he cleaned his plate, he chased it with a heavy gulp of coffee before nearly running toward the bathroom. When he got there a bright smile pulled up his cheeks. Castiel was naked in front of him, it almost made him want to pinch himself.  “God you’re beautiful,” he growled, as he slipped out of his boxers and stepped inside.

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek to try and dim down the huge smile attempting to break his face.  Slowly he turned around, barely able to stifle the groan as he gazed down Dean’s naked body.  This was the first time he was actually able to take the man in all in his glory and it was sending shivers down Castiel’s spine.  He took in a deep breath as he reached out slowly, tracing the lines of Dean’s muscles with the tip of his fingers, following it with his eyes.  Heat raced up his neck when his fingers traced the v of Dean’s pelvis, just stopping right at his growing erection.  

“Turn around,” he said a little breathlessly, grinning deviously when Dean actually did what he asked.  If he was turned on before, Castiel was completely gone now.  Dean’s back was all muscle that he greedily mapped out with both of his hands, squeezing at the fleshier parts of his sides and hips.  He hoped he wasn’t breaching any comfort zones but he couldn’t help grabbing fistfulls of Dean’s supple ass.  “If I’m beautiful, you’re a fucking a God,” Castiel moaned into Dean’s ear.

A thrill of excitement twirled around Dean’s neck and then headed straight for his dick. The downright predatory sound of Castiel’s words had him quivering with need. He wanted to speak up, say something snarky like, “That explains a lot about why you kept saying Oh, God.”  He just couldn’t trust his own voice as his pulse hammered against his ears. So, Dean spread his legs as a way of giving permission for whatever it was Cas wanted to do.

Castiel closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulders as his hands continued to map out every inch of skin he could reach.  Even daring to go between Dean’s legs, massaging his balls and dragging his middle finger between his ass.  By the time his hand came back up to Dean’s arms Castiel was practically panting against Dean’s neck, his teeth scraping at skin.  

“You drive me insane Dean,” he groaned sucking hard at a patch of skin.  He turned Dean back around and pushed him until he had his back pressed up against the shower wall.  Before Dean could ask he dropped down to his knees and started teasing the base of Dean’s cock with his lips.

“Shhhit,” he hissed, the pressure of something against his cock felt amazing but not enough to make satisfy him in any way. “You’re not doing a half bad job of that yourself, man.” Dean had to hold onto the wall to keep himself vertical at the sight of Castiel on his knees for him, his mouth covering the tip of his cock. His head fell back in ecstasy as soon as he watched the head of his dick slip past the boy’s pretty pink lips.

Castiel hummed softly as he slipped Dean’s cock further into his mouth, needing to taste every inch of him with his tongue.  He felt a deep pulse in the shaft and pulled off in time to see a little blob of precum dribbling out.  Grinning wide up at Dean, he flicked out his tongue to catch it and moaned.  “You know...I never once thought I’d actually get this turned on by another man’s cum,” Castiel grinned licking up another drip before swallowing Dean’s cock down until he was nestled in his throat.  He let out another long moan while his hands started to rub up and down Dean’s legs.

“Fuck,” he growled, his head slamming back against the tiled wall as pleasure surged through him. Dean felt like his whole body was erupting with fire, the heat traveling inside his veins and finding their way throughout each and every limb. “Feels so good, sweetheart…” he paused, biting against his lip to keep from whimpering like a damn baby. “Been waiting so long for this, for you...mmm.”

Castiel raised his eyes up and slowly pulled back, sucking his lips tightly around Dean’s flushed cock.  “I want to hear you Dean,” he said softly, kissing from the tip down to the base.  He sucked on the skin just underneath Dean’s cock and continued until he was teasing his balls with lips and tongue.  He heard Dean suck in a breath and grinned, flicking his tongue out a few times before sucking one between his lips.

Unable to keep quiet once Castiel had made the request, Dean’s moans became more and more enthusiastic, until he was no longer hiding anything behind the needy sounds. Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s hair and held the boy still as he started jutting his hips forward just a little at a time. “So good, sweetheart. F-feels amazing.”

Castiel let the praise wash over him as he continued to pay special attention to Dean’s balls.  It wasn’t until he felt a drip on his shoulder that he pulled off with an eager grin.  He greedily cleaned up the mess Dean was steadily making and didn’t hesitate wrapping his lips just around the tip, sucking on it to get just a little more of Dean’s taste.  He shuddered all the way down to his toes and pressed forward until his lips were brushing the base of Dean’s cock.  It wasn’t enough for Castiel, he gripped at Dean’s ass and pulled him forward, giving him the silent okay to use his mouth how he wished.

Dean’s hips began to snap back and forth, the heightened feel of arousal burning inside him. Everything was overwhelmingly amazing, and he pushed a little harder into the boy’s perfect mouth. Silky heat enveloped him as Castiel continue to suck and pull at the flesh of his cock. “Fuck, that’s it baby… take my cock, Cas.”

Castiel couldn’t help whining a little at how rough Dean was fucking into his mouth, it felt perfect and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.  Nothing else even phased him, not how cold the water was becoming or the soreness creeping up in his knees.  All that mattered was being overwhelmed by everything that was Dean.  Castiel’s nails dug into the older man’s thighs and became completely pliant under Dean’s hold.  He could feel the trembling in Dean’s legs and the stuttering of his hips.  Castiel blinked his eyes open and rolled them up to stare up at Dean.

“Damn, sweetheart… I c-can’t last much longer.” He growled, his hips hammering harder, the feeling of needing more itching it’s way under his skin. Dean rolled his hips, causing Castiel to swallow around him. The tight squeeze of his tip had his eyes shooting open and the image of his cock speared almost entirely into the boy’s throat ripped his impending orgasm to the surface. Cas’ gorgeous mouth was red and a little swollen but he licked and sucked until Dean’s cum was lapped up entirely.

“Wow,” Castiel gasped, licking up any lingering mess that he missed.  He felt a little fuzzy, limbs heavy and he couldn’t wipe the stupid goofy smile off his face as he stood back up.  “Sorry the water’s cold now,” he giggled before pressing his face into Dean’s chest while his arms circled around his waist to snuggle into the man more.

“You will never hear me complain about that, sweetheart. Not when I’ve got you to keep me warm.” He pulled Castiel in tight and peppered his forehead with kisses before reaching over to turn the water off. He snagged a towel and wrapped it around the boy’s smaller frame, making sure to get his hair well enough to keep it from dripping into his gorgeous eyes. “Do you want me to take you back to bed or do you have plans for the day?” he asked, playfully nipping against Castiel’s still damp throat.  

“Mmm, I was supposed to meet up with Benny’s new little friend to go over stuff for school...but going back to bed sounds so much better,” Castiel groaned tilting his head to the side a bit to give Dean more room.  He’d have to text Benny in a minute but he knew without a doubt the guy wouldn’t care in the least.  Especially for the reason why he wasn’t going to be there.  

“Well c’mon, sweetheart. What are you waiting for?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot. When Castiel’s laugh bubbled out of his throat, Dean licked at the vibrating flesh. He clenched his teeth down a bit harder on the exposed part of Castiel’s neck, latching onto it with his lips and sucking a nice mark when he was done. “Mmm, mine.”

Castiel whimpered through the last little bit of his laughter and shuddered hard in Dean’s arms, not able to stop from clutching all that much tighter.  “I...I really like the sound of that,” he said swallowing past the tightness of his throat.  As Dean’s mouth dropped open Castiel scurried out of the bathroom, tying the towel around his waist to grab his phone.  He was still laughing as he shot out a quick text to Benny, grinning wide at his friend’s excited response.

“Benny says to tell you about damn time boy,” Castiel called out with a snicker.

“Tell Benny I said to go fuck himself...twice.” he shouted back, playfulness radiating through his tone. He swiped his own towel against the puddle on the floor after he’d finished drying himself off before tossing it into the hamper. Castiel was still standing next to the bed when he made it back to what he hoped would be their room now. He was absently typing away on his phone when Dean tugged him onto the bed.

“Dean!” Castiel laughed, falling backwards and losing his phone in the process.  He quickly found it and his eyes grew wide at the message Benny sent back.

“Um...he says why fuck himself when he has this….” he said showing Dean a picture of a sleeping young man in his bed.  It had to be Samandriel...the kid was his own age and he’d seen the way Benny stared at him.  

“Seems like he finally admitted some things last night too,” Castiel grinned.

“Hmm, not bad.” Dean paused, tilting his head to get a better view. “I like you better though.” he finished, pulling Castiel close and sucking greedily at his mouth. Dean’s hands roamed over the hard planes and sculpted muscle of his boyfriend’s lithe frame. They both gasped when his hands finally made contact with the full cheeks of Castiel’s ass and he pulled them apart grinding their hips together. Even though his dick wouldn’t be up for round two for a while, Dean found the pressure felt amazing and Castiel’s erection jutting against him was incredibly hot.

“Oh God,” Castiel groaned, rolling his hips forward to get even more friction.  Dean’s hands on his ass was driving him crazy and he bit his lip as he reached back to guide Dean’s fingers closer to his fluttering hole.  “Touch me Dean...please?” he gasped before sucking hard on Dean’s bottom lip.

He groaned, as a fevered heat sparked beneath his skin. He teased the rim with one digit, making circles around the small space before he dipped the tip of his middle finger inside. Cas was so damn tight that Dean pulled it back out immediately. “Hold on, sweetheart.” he said reaching over toward the side of his bed where he reached down and picked up his half empty bottle of lube. He squirted it generously over his fingers and tried again. This time the slide was much smoother. “Better?”

Castiel whimpered loudly, digging his fingers into Dean’s shoulders as his hips jerked a little at the intrusion.  He’d only fingered himself a few times but Dean’s thick finger pushing into him felt so much better.  He could only nod to answer Dean, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out.  “Dean...when..when you’re hard again I want you to fuck me,” he gasped dragging his nails down Dean’s back and sides.

“Oh I plan on it, but for now… let’s just focus on opening your tight little hole for me. If you wanna take my cock, you’re gonna have to let me get it nice and loose,” he paused withdrawing his finger for just a second, trying not to chuckle at the whine Castiel let out. “Seriously though, Cas. I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me if it hurts at all. It won’t upset me, doesn’t even have to mean we stop everything.. just slow down and go at it differently. Okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel said trying to calm his breathing and pounding heart.  He allowed for his eyes to close and relaxed as Dean started to push his finger back in.  It felt amazing and didn’t even hurt...only burned when Dean started to nudge a second finger at his rim.  When it finally slid in next to the first Castiel whimpered low in his throat.  “Feels so good,” he panted, leaning up to latch his mouth onto one of Dean’s nipples with a moan.

“Fuuuuck, baby.” he said, clenching his teeth as his boyfriend flicked and tease at his sensitive nub. Dean used his knees to spread Castiel’s legs even wider as he worked his second finger in fully. The boy writhed and wriggled beneath him, his skin flushed and for the brief moment he’d opened his eyes they were dark with heated lust. “You’re so gorgeous like this, sweetheart. Love watching you fall apart for me. I’ve thought about this so much and it’s even better than I could have ever imagined. Going to make you feel so good, baby.”

Castiel opened his mouth to reply when Dean touched something inside of him and he was arching off the bed with a cry. “What..what the fuck was that?” he whimpered, one hand gripped at Dean’s wrist while the other dug into his shoulder.  He had a vague idea what it was but he never imagined it’d feel that good!  His eyes fluttered shut and he was hardly aware that he was thrusting Dean’s hand against himself as he rolled his hips down.

His lips curled into a wide smile when he found Castiel’s prostate. The boy was a writhing mess and Dean was eating it up. “Like that, did ya?” he teased, crooking his fingers to brush against the small button once again. A hearty chuckle escaped when Cas bucked off the bed again. “You think that’s great, just imagine what it’s going to be like when my cock is inside you. When I’m hammering hard against that perfect little spot with every couple thrusts. Mmm, can’t wait to see that, sweetheart.”   
  


“Dean, oh my God,” he panted, spreading his legs further to give Dean even better access.  “Stop teasing,” he grinned.  He regretted the little quip instantly when Dean rubbed at that spot almost relentlessly.  Crying out again his body was starting to shake.  “Fuck!  S-stop...don’t wanna cum yet!” he whimpered.

“Are you sure, Cas? Cause I think you do. I think that gorgeous little body of yours is begging for an orgasm right now.” Dean flicked his finger against the nerve ending, but pulled away quickly. “I think you should cum, I think you should let go and cum nice and hard for me.”

Dean kissed at Cas’ thighs and bit into the fleshy part as he kept himself from continuing to rub against his lover’s prostate. “I know you want me to fuck you baby, but I don’t plan on being quick about it. Splitting you open with my cock. Hell. I might never wanna stop.” he paused, digging his hands into the flesh of Castiel’s ass as he imagines what it will be like. “You might just wanna let this one go, and let me work to make you cum again when I’m inside you.”

Castiel felt so strung out, his entire body tight and ready to just let go.  He gave Dean a frantic nod and nearly screamed when that little spot inside was rubbed at again.  Bowing off the bed he came long and hard, crying out Dean’s name over and over again.  It was by far the strongest orgasm he’d ever had...even his damn toes went numb.  He had no idea how long he rolled in the waves of pure pleasure but he must have blacked out.  Blinking his eyes rapidly, Dean finally came back into focus with a smug look on his face.  

“What...I can’t even…” Castiel laughed, knowing his face must be turning a lovely dark shade of red.

Dean’s smirk widened when he watched Castiel’s cheeks tinge pink. “Hey now, that was all me. There’s no need to be embarrassed, I got exactly what I wanted.” He snapped his teeth playfully against Cas’ nose and snuggled deeper into his arms. He’d let the boy take a few minutes before he started again, although his dick was already twitching in excitement at the images sprouting up in his mind.

“I am...so glad I waited,” Castiel laughed a little, shaking his head to get out of the fog, knowing he wasn’t making much sense.  “I had a friend?  I guess you call him a friend...who wanted us to lose our v card with each other.  I freaked out and said no...he had no idea what he was doing,” Castiel giggled.  “After that I never dated or did anything sexual except for a horrible making out experience.  I can’t even be embarrassed about waiting now...you make me feel so fucking good,” Castiel rambled on, pressing his face into Dean’s chest to nuzzle against.

Dean smiled, letting out a hearty laugh at Castiel’s chatter. Feeling a growing warmth in his gut as the boy cuddled closer to him. “Y’know, you make me feel pretty damn good too, sweetheart. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were special. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to call you mine, though. That was quite a nice surprise.”

“Mmhmm.  I’m pretty damn lucky too...please don’t take offense but...I kinda thought if we ever did do this, it’d be just once.  I never imagined you’d actually, want me,” he said with a deeper blush and kissed at Dean’s chest.  His fingers fluttered around Dean’s heated skin until they settled on his hips, gripping a little to keep the older man right where he was.  In the back of his mind he knew it was silly but he still was a little scared that Dean might crawl out of the bed.

Dean’s arms squeezed just a little tighter around Cas’ torso as they snuggled against the comfy blankets and soft mattress. “Hell, I don’t blame you. I mean, I’ve never really been the kind to go for the long term thing, but with you it’s different,” he paused, shrugging a little before continuing. “You’re worth it.”

Castiel stayed still for a minute before gently pushing Dean onto his back so he could hover over him.  He cupped the side of his face and kissed his lips softly.  “Thank you...no one’s ever said that to me before,” Castiel said in a hushed whisper.  He kissed him again, keeping it chaste before laying down on top of him, his face pressed right into the crook of his neck.  “I think I’m falling in love with you…” Castiel said, his voice a bit muffled against Dean’s skin.

He felt the words kissed against his neck more than he heard them, but it felt just as real either way. Intense jolts of satisfaction sparked inside him as he let the phrase and what it could mean dance around in his head. “I’m not the best with words, Cas. Not gonna lie, sometimes I can be a real pain in the ass, you know that. But uh,” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “But I think that’s about the best damn thing I’ve ever heard and if you’ll let me I’ll do my damndest to see that we make it out the other side, together.”

“Okay,” Castiel said simply but had the brightest smile on his face as he leaned up to kiss Dean, cupping both sides of his face with almost reverent touches.  When he pulled back he couldn’t help but trace the beautiful smile lines in Dean’s face.  “Are you tired?” he asked pecking his lips then his nose.  
  
“Not really, but I’m in no rush to get up,” he answered, nipping playfully at Cas’ lips when they got close enough. Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever felt happier, the gorgeous boy had turned his whole life around and he’d never thought he’d say it much less even think it but there was something he wanted to get off his chest. “ I know, that things were bad before you moved in here.. I don’t like to bring it up because it pisses me off and you get this far away look in your eyes like you’re somewhere else…but I just want you to know that Although, I wish it had all been better for you. That you had a family who loved and accepted you completely… I’m really grateful that everything led you here, led you to me.”

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, “I know...I am too.  And yeah, it really sucked but everything happens for a reason.  I’m just really glad you came in the diner when you did,” he said pressing their foreheads together for a moment.  A little smile tugged at his lips as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.  “I don’t know if we would have met if you came a day later.”

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that curled from his lips. “Nah, if I hadn’t shown up Benny would have made sure you were okay until I did. I’ve got no doubts about that.” Dean trailed his fingers down the side of Cas’ bicep, a feather light touch just to reassure him even more that there was no rush and he wasn’t going anywhere. “There was a time I wondered if there might be something there...I might have been jealous enough to punch Benny in the damn jaw.” Dean looked over sheepishly into the blue eyes with an apologetic look.

Castiel smiled and kissed him, humming softly as it deepened for just a brief second, “I like Benny and he made me feel a little safer while I was in his diner...but I never felt anything else for him.  It’s nice though...knowing that he actually cared even before I really knew him,” he sighed softly and snuggled back into Dean, leaving sporadic kisses against Dean’s neck, shoulder and collarbone.   

“Benny’s a beast of  a man but it’s nothing compared to that damn heart of his. The guy’s just too damn nice sometimes. But I guess I can’t fault him, not when it seems to be working out well for all of us,” he laughed, picturing the image he’d been sent earlier. He hoped this kid was worth his friend’s time.

Dean felt the light touches against his skin become harsher presses and his cock twitched in anticipation. “Mmm, that feels good, sweetheart.” He rasped, his breath coming out in a heated pant as Castiel’s lips continued to push into his neck.

Castiel dragged his teeth down the side of Dean’s neck, groaning low in his throat when he felt Dean’s budding arousal against his leg.  “I can see that,” he grinned flicking his tongue at Dean’s earlobe before sucking on it slowly.  He moved slightly to press his knee between Dean’s legs, nestling it right against his erection.

A jolt of pleasure twisted through him when Castiel made contact with his growing cock, the heated nips at his ear only spurring his arousal further. “Fuck, sweetheart. You drive me crazy. Can’t wait open you back up and finally get to know what it feels like inside you.” Dean rolled his hips, his dick sweeping against Cas’ hip.

“I can’t wait to feel your hard cock pushing into me, splitting me open and pulsing nice and hot.  I need to know how it feels to be filled up...the feel it drip out of me...down my legs,” Castiel moaned into his ear, grinning at the wonderful reaction it got from Dean.  

Dean growled, his hips stuttering as Castiel’s dirty mouth continued to throw him off balance. “Fucking hell, Cas.” he barked, flipping them over and putting Castiel flat on his back. Dean spread the boy’s legs wide and pushed them back as he took in the sight of the barely puffy hole. “Lube,” he said, jerking his head toward the bottle he’d left on the nightstand.

Castiel gasped and scrambled to grab it up.  He passed it down to Dean and bit down hard on his bottom lip before gripping the back of his knees to give Dean even more access.  The cold air brushed over his hole and he mewled softly almost letting go of his legs. “Dean please…” he said closing his eyes.

He pressed a kiss to the back of each thigh before he answered. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m going to take really good care of you.” Dean coated his fingers again, wanting to make it as good as possible. He slid his middle digit past the tight ring and groaned when it was easily accepted. Castiel was still a little loose and pliant from his earlier work. He’d still have to open the boy back up some but it would be easier than before. He slid two in next and felt the hole clench tightly around him. “Mmm, fuck so good for me baby.”

“Yes...oh Dean,” he moaned pressing his lips tightly as the fingers wiggled around inside of him.  It felt so good and weird at the same time.  Thankfully he only brushed at his prostate only a few times.  He loved how incredible it felt but needed Dean inside him more than he needed to orgasm.  

He scissored inside Cas, pushing against the walls causing them to stretch nicely for him. He’d occasionally curve his fingers and brush the boy’s magic button. He bit into the flesh of Castiel’s thigh as he added another. His dick was practically leaking in excitement as he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before the boy could handle taking him. “Condom?” he asked, his head pointing toward the same drawer he’d found the lube in.

Castiel winced slightly at the burn of the third finger entering him and he licked his dry lips.  He barely heard the word Condom and shook his head, reaching down with a hand to grip at Dean’s free one.  “No...need to feel you,” he panted.

He groaned, but continued to stretch the boy open around his fingers, not wanting there to be any pain or severe discomfort when he finally slid inside. He brushed against Cas’ button a few more times as he became even more loose and pliant than before. “You ready, sweetheart?” he asked, letting the lube drip over his cock.

Castiel shuddered and let go of his legs to reach up with grabby hands, “Yes,” he said.  Dean hovered over him and Castiel pulled him down to press their lips together, moaning softly when their tongues met.  He hugged his knees against Dean’s hips and tried to not hold his breath when he started to push in.

Dean lined himself up, teasing the head of his cock around the fluttering hole. He rubbed circles around the entrance before the tip slipped past the tight ring of muscle. The warm heat brushed against his dick as he bit his own damn lip in order to keep from going too fast. He focused as hard as he could on Castiel, watching his body, watching the way he was reacting to catch any glimpses of discomfort or pain. “Holy fuck. Shit shit shit, You feel so fucking good baby. So tight around my cock.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he sucked in a breath when Dean finally bottomed out.  His fingers dug into Dean’s hips to keep him still as he fought to control the frantic beating of his heart.  It felt amazing with only a slight twinge of pain.  “Oh my God,” Castiel gasped finally relaxing in Dean’s arms enough to start kissing at his neck.  “You can move now,” he moaned.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Sweat was already beginning to drip down his temple as Dean tried to restrain himself from just taking what he wanted. Castiel was important and he’d seen the brief flinch of pain. His resolve weakening with every kiss the boy planted on him.

Castiel dragged his fingers up Dean’s arms to grab the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him slowly.  His tongue parted Dean’s lips and he moaned as he licked the roof of his mouth.  He didn’t need words, just used to his body to tell Dean that he was more than ready.  Rolling his hips down slowly left him gasping against Dean’s mouth and he groaned wantonly.

Dean closed his eyes, the gorgeous image of Castiel naked underneath him coupled with the euphoric pleasure from being inside him was just too overwhelming. He slowly began to move, letting Cas push against him for the most part, until he felt more comfortable with picking up his own thrusts. He jerked the boy’s cock lazily, nowhere near enough to get him off but enough to make sure Cas stayed nice and hard.

Castiel was in heaven, the pleasure bubbling deep in his gut and spreading out through his limbs.  Dean was overwhelming him, his touch, smell and the taste of his tongue on his own made him groan again.  His back arched off the bed and started to push down his hips, working up a delicious rhythm between the two of them.  “Feels so fucking good,” he moaned hugging his arms tightly around Dean’s body to keep him close.  “Oh yes, right there!” he cried out when Dean jerked his hips hard and hitting that wonderful little spot inside of him.

Knowing he wasn’t that far away from tipping over himself, Dean began to work his cock, rolling his hips and pulling Cas toward him until he had the perfect target and was hitting the mark at least every other thrust. He hammered inside, both of them out of breath and slick with sweat. Castiel begged for more, harder, faster and Dean obliged. His hips snapping forward in smooth steady motions as they both worked their way closer to climax. He’d tried to speak but he’d only gotten as far as Cas, before his brain decided to play on repeat and he just kept saying it over and over again.

Castiel gripped tightly onto Dean’s shoulders, his breath locking up tight in his chest as pleasure crashed against him.  He cried out Dean’s name over and over again as he finally tipped over, cumming hard and spilling all over his stomach.  “Dean!” he whined and clamped down tightly around Dean’s cock, loving the feeling of his boyfriend still fucking into him hard.  With what little energy he still had he propped his head up to suck hard on one of Dean’s nipples, catching it with his teeth.

A string of curses poured from his mouth as his orgasm ripped through him. He’d already been about to cum after he watched the hot white ropes spray from Cas’ dick, but the teeth nudging his sensitive nubs made it feel like his climax was sat on fire as it scorched through him and he hot hard inside the tight heat of Castiel’s hole.

He panted out a few more breaths before he pulled out, nearly falling over onto the bed.

Castiel bit his lip hard when Dean pulled out, his hole fluttering a bit at the feeling of Dean’s cum dripping out.  He groaned and wiggled around, blushing when he realized just how much he actually liked it.  “Come here,” he groaned pulling Dean on top of him, not minding the weight at all.  Finding it rather comforting having Dean nestled completely against him.  He turned his face and peppered little kisses all over Dean’s face and grinned wide.  “That was amazing...thank you,” he hummed dragging his fingers through Dean's’ hair.

Dean let out a loud “pfft,” and began to chuckle wildly. “You don’t need to thank me for sex, sweetheart...it was pretty damn good for me too.” He muttered against Cas’ skin. Finally, he regained enough of his strength to stand.

“One second, sweetheart. I’m gonna get something to cleanup us with.” he wiped himself off, and then ran more hot water through the cloth before he rung it out again. He quickly made his way back to the bed where he wiped at the puffy red hole, gently pushing the soft washrag against Castiel’s skin and swiping up between his cheeks. As soon as he finished he crawled back into bed and pulled Cas into his arms curling himself around the boy protectively.

“Mmm, this feels so nice,” Castiel hummed as he relaxed into Dean’s arms.  He felt incredible, he was going to be sore later but other than that his body was buzzing.  “I’m so glad it’s Saturday,” he mumbled just before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Three months, Three whole blissful months of a relationship and Dean was out of his head! They’d only known each other a little over six months but he wasn’t joking when he’d threatened to propose, he knew that now more than ever. Even on their worst days, and they’d had some doosies, things were still better than he’d ever imagined for himself. Castiel’s presence alone was enough to keep him satisfied and happy for the most part.

Looking down at the silver bands displayed against the black velvet holders he’d never been more sure of anything in his whole life. Was it crazy? Hell fucking yeah, but it was what he wanted and he was pretty sure Castiel would say yes. He’d stopped the teasing about proposals for the first two and a half months of their relationship, but had recently brought it back up to gauge Cas’ feelings on the matter. The boy’s eyes glazed over in delight. Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw how ethereal the blue irises became.

He pointed to the one with beautiful lines etched into it’s side and left the jewelry store as quickly as possible. The box already heavy in his pocket became heavier with each moment that passed without Castiel. He rushed home, barely obeying the speed limits, knowing that Cas was there waiting for him made it hard to care.

Castiel pressed his hand against his mouth as he yawned, his other stirring very lazily at whatever he was making.  He was so tired he couldn't even remember what he had started cook for dinner.  Between starting school, Dean, work, Dean, hanging out with the very small group of new friends he made….and more Dean, he was exhausted.  But he’d never been happier.  Each night he went to sleep with Dean wrapped around him and woke up to see sleepy green eyes blinking at him.  It was beautiful.  

He blinked his eyes a few times and laughed at himself, he had made Benny’s second favorite simple dish of stew without even thinking about it.  Which really shouldn’t surprise him with all the time Castiel spent in Benny’s kitchen at work.  He checked his watch and frowned a bit, Dean should have been home already but just merely shrugged it off as he continued to get dinner together.  Castiel bit on his lip as he caught the date on their calendar, it was their 6 month anniversary.  Now that did take him by surprise...it felt like it so much longer than that.  

Castiel was just taking the bread out of the oven when his phone chimed and he heard footsteps closing on the door.  He ignored his phone, knowing it was probably either Benny or Samandriel confirming for tomorrow’s movie night.  Instead he quickly cleaned up any messes and pulled out a beer to open for Dean when he was ready to join him in the kitchen.

Dean walked into a delicious smelling apartment, it was cooler than he’d expected considering the summer heat was boiling the pavement outside. He kicked off his boots and headed toward the kitchen in search of the gorgeous boy that he’d soon call his husband.

When he stepped inside the doorway, Castiel reached a cold bottle out for him and he just smiled. “I really got lucky with you. How you put up with me, I’ll never know but I’m also not stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth in this case.” he teased, playfully pecking at his boyfriend’s cheek.

“And that would be a good thing,” Castiel snickered yanking Dean back down for a real kiss but careful to avoid the rest of his clothes.  He loved the way Dean looked bent over working to his elbows in a car, specifically the Impala but after a heated make out session and very dirty clothes later...he learned to let Dean clean up first.

“Dinner will be ready by the time your done cleaning that delicious filthy body of yours,” Castiel grinned smacking Dean right on the ass.

A small chuckle left his lips as Dean shook his head, turning around and making his way to the bedroom. Not wanting to give up too much of the surprise Dean grabbed his favorite loose pajamas and the pair of tight red boxer briefs that Castiel loved on him before hopping into the shower.

He washed quickly, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles, but didn’t stay any longer than necessary. Dean was eager to get back to Cas. The food smelled amazing, and he had a velvet box burning a hole in his pocket. He didn’t want to rush the night, but he was excited about what was coming. He whistled quietly to himself as he dried off and pulled his clothes on.

When Dean got back to the kitchen Castiel had already made himself comfortable, slipping into some sleeping clothes as well. Dean’s soft, grey AC/DC shirt was hanging off his shoulders with a pair of thin black bottoms featuring buzzing bees flying in different directions. They didn’t match but it wasn’t like Dean gave a fuck. It made Cas happy, therefore it made him happy. He nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck as he reached to turn the stove off. “Mmm, missed you, sweetheart.”

Castiel smiled, humming softly as he pressed back into Dean’s chest, “Missed you too.”  He’d give anything to stay right there but the food was going to cool down and Castiel had built an impressive little mattress/pillow fort in front of the tv.  He turned slowly to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed his chin.  “Come on, grab your bowl,” he said pointing to the large ceramic bowl with a healthy portion of stew.  Two slices of fresh buttered bread was balanced on the edge and Castiel winked at Dean before grabbing his own along with Dean’s beer and his own soda.  

“Hope you don’t mind,” Castiel grinned walking into the family room and just stared down at the little nest.

“Dude, this is friggin awesome!” Dean’s eyes went wide when he saw the soft, comfortable looking layout of cushions, pillows, hell he was pretty sure the spare bedrooms mattress was under there somewhere, but he wasn’t complaining. It looked so damn homey that he was itching to cuddle up next to Cas. He sat his bowl down on the coffee table and snaked the seat next to his boyfriend, his smile not fading even a little as he settled in. “You’re the best,” he said, pulling Cas in for one more kiss, his mouth doing what he could to say thanks in the best way he knew how.

Castiel couldn’t help giggling against Dean’s lips but kept him close with a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck.  He allowed for a few more kisses before playfully pushing Dean’s face away.  “I’m glad you like it.  We both had hectic weeks and are both off tomorrow so...hence the cuddle fest and maybe some lazy sex later,” Castiel grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively up at Dean.  He snagged up the remote and hit play on the first episode of Sense8.

When the show started, Dean dove into the meal, groaning approvingly even though Castiel’s kitchn skills weren’t even remotely a surprise anymore. He was attempting to watch the show, it’s odd intro was certainly different, he wasn’t sure what was happening but he could see that Castiel was on the edge of his seat. He swallowed a few more bites, wrapping his hand around the boy’s waist. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he felt like it would help them both relax.

Castiel smiled up at Dean and quickly finished off his bowl to place on the coffee table he had moved over to the side.  Once Dean was done as well, his bowl joined the other and Castiel eased his way between Dean’s legs to lean back against his chest.  “Is this okay?” he asked turned a bit to rub at Dean’s belly that was nice and tight from their dinner.

Dean just huffed out a laugh and kissed Castiel’s forehead. “Having you closer is never going to be a bad thing.”

Instinctively his arms moved to wrap around Cas’ waist, pulling them even tighter together. He fondly slid his hands up and down the boy’s cool arms, trying to warm him a little. Despite the room’s comfortable temperature, Castiel stayed cold. He reached for a small blanket and pulled it up to cover most of their bodies. “You okay, sweetheart? You look exhausted.”

“I’m better now,” Castiel said softly snuggling deeper into the warmth of Dean’s body and the blanket.  If he could purr he’d do so very loudly right now.  He was so comfortable and content it didn’t even matter that he was missing a good portion of the show.  He’d just watch it later when Dean wasn’t being so distracting.  “I’m glad you’re home,” he sighed kissing the tip of Dean’s chin before settling down again.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean waited for his boyfriend to give a hum in recognition, turning his face from the screen. “Wanna play a game?”

“Um...sure,” Castiel grinned rolling his head a bit to look up at Dean.

“If you can guess what I have in my pocket, you get to keep it.” His heart began hammering against his ears, but Dean’s excitement outweighed any nervousness or anxiety.

Castiel bit his lip and scooted up to sit up right in Dean’s lap, “Okay…”

“What? I’m not giving you any hints…” Dean teased, laughing as he gripped the box in his pocket just a little tighter. He kissed his boyfriend slowly, languidly exploring the warm depths of their kisses as he tried to calm his ratcheting heart. “You can ask questions if you want, but I’ll only answer yes or no… nothing more.”

“Okay fine...um...is it edible?” Castiel grinned catching Dean’s lips before he let him answer.

“No,” Dean shook his head, trying not to picture Castiel biting into the ring and chipping off a tooth.

“Um...is it soft?”

“Nope,” he answered, nipping playfully at his boyfriend’s lips.

“Dean…” Castiel giggled poking his boyfriend in the stomach, “Is it plastic?

He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out, not when Castiel was having such a fun time giggling. The picture of a crackerjack ring only furthered his giddy response. “No, Just what kind of boyfriend do you think I am? “ he teased, a scandalous look on his face. He was giving away just a bit more than necessary but he didn’t want Cas to be stuck guessing all night.

Castiel quirked his brow at him and all the sudden his heart gave a heavy thud.  He tried to swallow around it and bit hard on his bottom lip, “Is...is it metal?”

The air shifted in the room, Dean could feel the playfulness evaporate into a more serious state of being. He clutched the box easing it out of his pocket, his hand still covering it entirely, not giving anything away. “Yeah, it is.”

Castiel tried very hard to not get his hopes up...but the way Dean was looking at him made his heart flutter even more.  He licked at his dry lips and took in a deep breath to keep his voice from wavering, “Is it round?”

A wide grin broke out on his face, Dean could see the clarity in Castiel’s eyes. He knew, he just didn’t want to let himself believe. “Yes, a complete circle kind of round,” he teased, making his best attempt to kiss Castiel breathless.

While his boyfriend was distracted, Dean flicked the box open and pulled the silver band into his hand. He’d considered doing the whole down on one knee bit, but in the moment, his body guided him through the right movements. Dean took Castiel’s left hand into his, curling his fingers to display the boy’s open palm. He nipped and sucked at his boyfriend’s mouth drawing out loud delightful moans as he slid the ring in place.

When Dean finished, he pulled back just a little, his own head spinning quite a bit as he muttered a soft, “Marry me,” against Castiel’s lips.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered as a few tears fell, “Yes….yes I’ll marry you,” he laughed kissing Dean eagerly as he moved to straddle his legs.  The need to be closer and feel his now fiance pressed flush against him had keening softly as he drew Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth.  “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Can’t wait to make you mine forever.” They kissed lazily for a few more minutes before Dean broke away again. “I’ve uh.. been thinking about this for quite a while. I mean when we first started dating I teased you about it but honestly, there was more truth behind that than you’d have thought.” Dean paused, letting his grin fade just enough to look serious. “Anyway, long story short. I’ve put back a little spare cash from working overtime at the garage and I wanted you to know that you can plan your dream wedding. Whatever you want, Cas… I’ll make it happen.”

Castiel stared into Dean’s face and smiled almost shyly, his fingers tracing over Dean’s lips before leaning in to kiss him slowly.  “I honestly wouldn’t even care if we were to get married at just the courthouse...but...I think the two of us deserve a vacation,” Castiel grinned running his fingers through Dean’s hair, scratching at his scalp like he knows Dean loves.  “If you wanna have a big wedding though then we’ll do it that way.  I just...I don’t have any family to invite.  The only one’s I would really care about is Benny and Samandriel.”

“It doesn’t have to be big, I don’t have all that many people either. I just wanted  you to know that you can have anything you want. It’s going to be the best day of my life, I figured this way, it could be the best day of yours too.” Dean pulled Castiel in closer to him, focusing on the rise and fall of the boy’s chest. This might be his most happy moment as of yet, and he couldn’t wait for it to be replaced by their wedding day.

“You know what would make it the best?” Castiel asked waiting for a nod from Dean, “Is when I’ll hear you say I do...that’s all I’ll need.  I am serious about that vacation though...maybe somewhere we can lie out on the beach...I can give you a back massage that’ll obviously lead to other things,” Castiel smirked pecking Dean’s lips.  

“Sounds good to me. I wonder what Hawaii looks like this time of year.” Dean laughed, pulling Cas back onto the bed of pillows. When they were both lying down, he laughed, tossing the pillow from behind his back and playfully hitting Castiel’s side with it. He made up for it quickly, kissing along his fiance’s smooth jaw line.”I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“Me neither,” Castiel grinned wrapping around Dean like a giant octopus and hummed as they slowly started to melt into the blankets, the sounds of the tv merely background noise.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know what you thought and do tell us if you have any prompts!


End file.
